A Neverending Promise
by kawaiignidgirl
Summary: All it took was a promise to reassure her of his love for her. Christmas Special! MisakiOujirou Fluffy and waff inside!


**A Never-ending Promise**

**A/N: This is an extra oneshot I wrote when I had writers block with Two Different Worlds. This is also an extra something for my patient readers who waited so long for the arrival of the 7th chapter of TDW. Please enjoy and tell me what you think by clicking the _review _button on the bottom. Syaonara!**

**P.S.- Think of this as an early Christmas present!**

**P.S.S- I am not sure if I am able to continue Two Different Worlds. I don't have enough ideas. HOWEVER, there's still a chance for me to continue it. I just REALLY want to finish it quickly. **

**Oneshot**

**/-/-/-/**

Misaki trudged along the path that leads to Piffle Princess carefully as the snow fell gently onto the cement ground. Staring skyward towards the snowflakes, she smiled at the beauty that emitted from it. As she was walking, it slowly brought back the memories of when she first started out as a dues. It has been three years now. In the three years, Misaki continued to hold the title of Champion of Angelic Layer and had improved her skills greatly. Her appearance hadn't changed much. The only change was that she allowed her short hair to grow longer. She was still considered as short and naive.

Slowly, her thoughts drifted to Oujirou. It wasn't until two years ago when she finally had the courage to confess her true feelings to him. Their love for eachother was growing steadily by each passing moment. They went out constantly and the Prince of the layer loved to shower her with attention. However lately, his schoolwork at college was interfering. Her mood deepened into depression. That wasn't the only thing too. A new arrival at Oujirou's college, Tokyo University, was...somewhat **attached** to Oujirou. This person obviously wasn't aware of Angelic Layer because if she was, she would know that the Champion and Prince were in a close relationship. This new girl was putting a strain on their bond.

Misaki's grip on her headset tightened as she thought of the older girl, Mika. She has only seen her once and knew right aaway that she was beautiful. She had originally thought that Misaki was Oujirou's younger sister. They had informed her in the introductions that she was his girlfriend. Unfortunately, she had thought that he was only jesting. Misaki knew that Oujirou would never do anything to hurt her but...

The champion's sighed.

But she was still **jealous.**

She didn't want to but the green jealousy monster just suddenly sprang from her.

The reason why she was at Piffle Princess today was to drive away her stress from the subject. She swiftly tossed Hikaru into the Layer. The large store wasn't that busy so Misaki didn't have to worry about crowds. Hikaru landed gracefully and turned to face Misaki. Her observing crimson orbs peered through her. It was as if everytime Hikaru looked at her that way, she always knew what she was feeling. It was true. Even knowing that Hikaru could not talk to her, she considered her as one of her best friends.

Misaki activated the practice field and the small orange balls instantly materialize from thin air. The level was set to one of the highest because Misaki wanted to cool down as quick as possible. The balls of light scattered and Hikaru attacked each one as skilled as possible. The matter of Oujirou suddenly plunged through her mind once more.

Why?

She didn't understand. She should not be jealous of Mika-san. She's just one of the **Oujirou Mihara** worshippers. She, herself, is his girlfriend. Maybe it was because of the lingering gaze they gave eachother or the small touches Mika dared upon Oujirou. Or it was just because she was human herself. Every human is capable of being jealous. She was no exception. Another question suddenly enterd her mind. She had never really took time to ponder on this before.

Why did Oujirou love her?

The blue-eyed champion lowered her eyes to her appearance. There were not anything special about her. She was just a short and naive girl. Compared to Mika, she was incompetent. She didn't have a particular talent. Except for the Angelic Layer. But that wasn't going to help her throughout her future years. She would need a career.

She remembered quite clearly that she asked Oujirou the same question before. The reply she received was an indulgent smile and comment, "Because you're you.". That was not exactly the explanatory answer she was hoping for. When he asked her the same question, she flushed pink and stuttered on words. She couldn't bring herself to tell him exactly what she felt about him. But Oujirou didn't mind. He just chuckled at her cuteness.

Without realizing it, Hikaru had stopped moving entirely after she demolished the difficulties of the practice round. Misaki was too focused on the matter of Oujirou to concentrate on Hikaru. When she did become aware of that fact, she hurriedly transfers her thoughts to Hikaru's body. "I'm sorry, Hikaru.". The battle doll seemed to send a forgiving look to her. Misaki turned to the nearby radio and thought, _Maybe dancing will clear my mind._

The beat of the music striked up as Misaki drummed the pattern in the back of her mind. But the green jealously monster wouldn't leave her alone. She ceased Hikaru's dancing immediately. She removed the headset and walked over to the Layer. Hikaru was lifted and Misaki asked in a forlorn tone, "Why can't I just concentrate and forget about the other matter, Hikaru?".

"Yes, I'm sure Hikaru is as curious as I am"

Misaki jumped a little. _Oujirou-san?_She turned around and sure enough, the suave and handsome prince of the Layer was behind her. She was surprised. She didn't expect him to come. She originally had thought that the Mika girl was latching herself onto **her **boyfriend. Guess not.

"Oujirou-san, I would've thought that you'll be at the library with Mika-san.".

She couldn't help as the name of the girl rolled off her tongue disgustedly. Misaki knew that she couldn't keep her anger and frustration in for long. She turned back to focusing on Hikaru.

"I canceled it.".

This took her by surprise. She slowly lifted her head and looked back to Oujirou. He gazed back to her with utmost calmness. But a trace of longing lingered within the depths.

"Why?" Misaki hadn't realized that she was holding her breath until she finally released it, bit by bit. She didn't know what he would answer but it will definitely astonish her.

Oujirou opened his mouth to speak but paused. He looked hesitant. When he did spoke, his voice seemed weary and of guilt. "Because I realized that I've neglected the one person who've always believed in me. I'm sorry, Misaki-chan.". Misaki stood stiffly, perplexed. "Oujirou-san-". But was stopped by Oujirou arriving in front of her with astonishing speed. He encompassed his arms around her middle and pulled her close to him. His husky and masculine scent enveloped her. Misaki subconsciously leaned in more, inhaling his smell.

"Do not say it's not my fault because it is." came Oujirou's muffled voice.

The blue-eyed champion shooked her head. "It's not all your fault, Oujirou-san. I's some of mine too. I was mad and frustrated at you for the past weeks because I was jealous.". The last word was spoken in an inaudible whisper.

Oujirou raised his eyebrows at this. "Excuse me? I didn't catch that.". He had a slight suspicion about what she had muttered at the end. Though he didn't expect her to be **jealous**, right? Come to think of it, he did remember seeing her being really quiet and seemed to glare at Mika at one time. Though he thought that he was just imagining things then. Apparently not.

Misaki swallowed a little and proceeded. "Jealous. I was a little jealous.". She looked down meekly and the crimson blush deepened.

_Bingo._ In Oujirou's mind, he was , uncharacteristically, feeling deliriously happy and a little smug. _Misaki-chan was jealous. I didn't think she would be. But somehow, that reassured me that she cares for me. More than I knew._

The Prince chuckled at her natural adorableness and nuzzled his face in her neck. "It's alright. I knew.". Then his voice returned to the initial remorseful tone. "I'm sorry for making you feel isolated and sad.". But was stopped by Misaki's hand on his cheek. He looked down to see her gazing at him lovingly. "Don't blame yourself, Oujirou-san. Some of the fault was caused on my own." Somehow, Oujirou couldn't bring himself to believe that Misaki could forgive such a mistake. She ahd every right to be mad and break up with him.

However, his goal to see her today was besides apologizing. He felt that now was the perfect opportunity to tell her. He looked down to the serene-looking, brown-headed young woman. He realized now that she was extremely important to him and he refused to lose her once again in the hands of his own stupidity. She saw passed his mask of indifference. he acted and felt like a normal person when he was with her. even just for a short moment.

He **never **regretted the imtes they had spent together.

"Misaki-chan.".

She lifted her head from his chest with questioning blue depths. He pulled her away gently and groped for osmething in his coat jacket. I was panning on giving you this today.".

_What is he talking about?_she thought incredulously.

He retreived a small pink box from his pocket with a satified smile. He held out the small object and handed it to her. "This is for you, Misaki-chan. I had initially wanted to give you this tonight at the Pffle Princess Christmas function but I thought that it would be better to do this now."

Misaki cradled the small box in her hand gently and with utmose care. her heart was beating with immense speed. She could barely breathe. Is this what she think it was? She opened the box slowly and the sight inside took her breath away.

A ring lay inside.

The ring's band was white gold (silver looking) and a considerable diamond in the middle. A few small goldne leaves sprang from under the diamon. The style was simple yet impeccable. She gazed in awe upon the ring. She had never seen anything more beautiful. Oujirou's voice was soft and unwavering. "It's a promise ring. This shows that my love for you would never waver and die. I love you, Misaki and I don't want to lose you." This time, he didn't use anyhonorific on he rname. Misaki was speechless. She had no idea on what to say. Then her lips curled to a smile and she encircled her amrs around him.

"Thank you, Oujirou. I love you too.". Oujirou tightened his arms around her middle and his smile widened. "Merry Christmas, love." He was answered by a contented sigh. This certainly was a Christmas to remember.

-/-/-/-/

From that day forwards, Misaki's love and trust for Oujirou never wavered again. The promise ring reassured her that Oujirou would enver betray her. I never left her finger from that day. The strain in their relationship lessened when Mika backed off from Oujirou. She was provent aht Oujirou and Misaki's relationship was serious. She now knew that Misaki was Angelic Layer's champion and felt embarrassed at the end for attempting to take Oujirou for her.

There were still times when the Angelic Layer couple's love were questioned but as long as the promise ring was around her finger, Misaki felt safe and protected by Oujirou.

**The End.**


End file.
